


Playing House

by Wolfy_Nixus



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Incest, character pregnancy, dead beat dads, frozest, icest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(title adopted by that one show) Elsa is a successful mediator, has a nice apartment that she owns, and despite having not spoken to family in a few years, she doesn't have any regrets. One night her sister appears at her door, the bomb she drops will change everything about Elsa's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bump in the Night

Elsa grumbled to herself as she stepped into her apartment. Another long day trying to control full grown adults like they were children. She dropped her briefcase on the kitchen counter, her other hand immediately going up to untie the severe bun, allowing her braid to cascade down her back as she continued to drop her professional air now that she was home. And I have the next few days off. She smiled to herself, going to her bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes, slipping on a pair of loose, though short, shorts and a simple black tank top. Her hair remained in its loose braid, hand going up every once in a while to brush back unruly bangs, though she didn’t necessarily mind.

She stopped at her briefcase once more, humming as she flipped through her cases slowly. She was a mediator, and a good one. She worked full weeks most of the time so she could afford longer times off in between. These cases were new, so she only needed to read them through before going back to work officially on them. She skimmed them quickly, taking them to her desk, setting them in her in-box, making sure she didn’t lose them before going back to her kitchen.

Elsa hummed to herself, enjoying the peace and quiet despite living in such a busy city. She could still hear her cousin lecture on and on about a single woman in the big city, but Elsa had simply rolled her eyes at her and assured her she’d be fine. And she had been, for five years since she left for college, and then started her business, she’d not even been harassed in the street. She knew she was probably just lucky, but even so, she couldn’t help thinking that her cousin should be eating crow about now. “Rapunzel’s always been a worrier, though…” she allowed, speaking to herself.

She grinned down at her dinner, the smell of chicken and Italian spices filling her home before taking it and her glass of wine to the sitting area, plopping down on her comfortable sofa and clicking her television on. She found a movie to watch and settled in, ready to enjoy dinner.

************************************************************************************

Elsa, though usually graceful, was now slumped on the couch, head tilted to the side, mouth agape, drool tricking onto her arm. She jumped, nearly falling off of the sofa and onto her hard wood floor, a loud banging coming from her door. She groaned and rubbed her face, frowning at the dampness on her arm and the side of her face. She glared at the front door. “It’s--!!” she glanced at the clock. “Three am!!” She grumbled a few fairly creative curses as she stomped towards the door.

She checked the peephole, but whoever was out there was in a hoodie and was looking away, but they held a few full duffle bags. She frowned and grabbed the metal bat that sat in her umbrella stand. She’d been safe so far, it didn’t mean she was reckless. She made sure the chain was on as she opened the door. “Who are--”

“Elsa…!” Her eyes widened, the mysterious figure becoming clear. Her baby sister, red hair in messy braids, eyes red and puffy from crying, one of the bags was on the ground, the other over her shoulder, her free hand grasping a swollen belly. “I need you…”

The blonde was frozen in place for a full minute, taking in the form of her sister, how much she’d changed. Anna almost felt like Elsa might shut the door in her face. When it shut, she felt her heart break, but she could hear movement and then the door was flung open. Anna gave a watery smile before reaching down, squatting with difficulty to grab her bag but Elsa beat her to it. “J-Just come in, take a seat.” Anna nodded, making her way in, thanking her sister quietly as she was allowed in.

Anna admired her sister’s home, standing in the center of it as Elsa took her other bag and set it at the end of her plush sofa. Hardwood floors, shelves of books, knick-knacks on the mantle, photos, old and new, a few she recognized. She even spotted one of the two of them above the fireplace. She smiled slightly, though her hand was still unconsciously over her swollen belly.

Elsa watched Anna from the kitchen, standing over the stove as she made up some hot chocolate, she knew it was Anna’s favorite, hers as well. After leaving for university she’d lost contact with her sister, and she’d felt bad, but at the same time it had been an almost mutual separation. She was five years older than Anna, a large space of time, at least to her. By the time Elsa was focusing on her future as an adult, Anna was still out playing with her friends, still enjoying the light pressure of middle school. The last time she heard from Anna was the invitation to her graduation. She’d been unable to attend, but had sent a gift and a congratulatory letter. Now her sister was here, 6 months later, obviously pregnant and seemingly in trouble in more ways than just one.

Elsa placed some cookies on a plate, setting that on a tray with two mugs of cocoa, bringing it to the living room and setting it at the coffee table. Anna quietly made her way to the sofa, carefully sitting down and sighing softly. “Thank you…” She murmured softly as she took up her warm mug, hands trembling slightly. Elsa kept her expression schooled, but she could see there was much more to what had happened than what was apparent.

“Anna…I…Are you…” Elsa would have found this funny if it weren’t so serious, that the professional mediator was at a loss for words. Anna did smile, though, sipping her chocolate and then setting the mug back down.

“Yea…I um…it was an accident…I mean…I’m 18...Not many plan this kind of thing so soon.” She shook her head, hands caressing her belly affectionately. “It was…it was a guy…we’d been dating a while, a few years…he proposed after graduation…but um…I found out I was pregnant…” She had tears in her eyes now, quickly blinking them away, still not looking directly at her sister. “He didn’t stick around…I was so stupid…!” Elsa could feel Anna’s pain, just looking at the anger, the hurt, the betrayal, flitting across her baby sister’s face quickly.

“Why aren’t you home…I thought you were staying with our Aunt and Uncle…?” Anna shook her head quickly, laughing almost bitterly.

“Are you joking…? Forget the fact they’re one pitcher of koolaid away from fanaticism, but I wasn’t going to burden them with another kid right after they managed to raise me and Rapunzel already…it wouldn’t be fair…” Elsa sighed, rubbing her face slowly.

“Did you…have you thought about school…?” Anna gave another bitter chuckle.

“I can’t do school…I was going to take a year off…see the world, be an adult, and then when Hans proposed I thought, this will be perfect…I’ve got no job, no school, no home, a baby coming…I-I didn’t know where to go, Elsa….I don’t…I don’t have anyone else…” Elsa sighed, looking away from Anna a moment, unsure what to do or say to placate the young woman. She was going to be an aunt, but her sister was basically homeless. She couldn’t kick her back out. Taking a steeling breath she nodded, turning back to Anna.

“Are you hungry?” Anna wiped a stray tear, looking at her older sister curiously.

“Um…y-yea…I haven’t eaten since I left home…that was yesterday…” Elsa winced, that wouldn’t do, for her health or the baby’s. The blonde headed back to the kitchen, pulling out a few things to make a quick meal for Anna, avoiding what foods she’d heard were bad for expecting mothers.

“You can stay here, a few days…I”ll help you, Anna.” Anna’s eyes widened slightly, almost surprised.

“A-are you sure? I mean, I know I just stumbled into your home but…I didn’t expect…” Elsa shook her head.

“It’s fine, I live comfortably enough, besides…I’m going to be an aunt, I better reconnect with you if I’m going to be a good one.” She gave Anna a small smile, the younger girl blushing slightly and nodded.   
“Thank you, Elsa…I’ve missed you so much…” Tears sprouted to Anna’s eyes again, Elsa’s smile fading slightly, she looked back down at what she was doing, cooking in silence as she brought food back to her sister.

“I have a second room, a guest room, but it’s got a comfortable bed, and it’s own shower…you’re welcome to stay until you’ve figured something out…” Anna took the plate, eating quietly.

“Thank you…” Elsa smiled slightly, watching her sister eat quietly a moment before taking Anna’s bags into the guest room. She made sure there were fresh towels in the bathroom, checking the time. Nearly 5 am now. She heard the plate clinking against her sink before Anna appeared in the door. Elsa smiled at her warmly, trying to keep the smile off her face as Anna tried to remove herself from her hoodie. She helped her out of it, chuckling at Anna’s red face.

“I’m going to take a shower before bed….thank you again, Elsa…really…” Elsa shook her head, blinking in surprise as Anna enveloped her in her arms, holding her tightly. Elsa’s arms slowly returned the embrace, rubbing her back in slow, soothing circles. When they finally separated Anna cracked a small, though wholly genuine, smile, before moving towards the bathroom. Elsa left the room, heading for the kitchen she rinsed the plate, making a note to properly wash it after breakfast. She shut off all the lights, locked her front door, and made her way to her own bedroom, sliding into bed, the sound of her sister in the next room keeping her awake until it stopped.

Elsa released a slow breath and rolled over, clutching her pillow before falling asleep slowly, wondering what tomorrow would be like. Some start to my vacation…


	2. Morning After

Elsa woke up to the delightful smell of bacon. When the happy feelings of such a smell passed, she was alarmed to think someone was in her home, but then she calmed as she remembered the events of just a few hours ago, her baby sister at her door. With a long yawn, arching sharply off the bed, groaning in pleasure as parts of her back popped into place, she rolled from bed. Her hair was still in its braid, but may as well be untied, her fingers running through her blonde locks as she made her way out of her room and into the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway of her kitchen, hair finally free and cascading down her back, to see her sister attempting some odd squat-bending maneuver to pick up a dropped fork. She stopped mid-squat when she realized she had an audience.

"Uh…I dropped the fork…" Elsa chuckled and nodded, coming closer and helping Anna straighten up before picking up the utensil herself. Anna had cleaned up in the few hours, looking better rested, cleaner, hair brushed and re-braided, dressed now in an ill-fitting t-shirt and sweats. Elsa glanced at the stove where eggs and bacon were sizzling, toast already sitting on a plate.

"Thank you for breakfast, maybe you'll be useful after all." She teased, earning a light swat from her sister. Elsa smiled softly, feeling a bit better about this, maybe they could just go back to being sister's. Anna smiled back a moment before going back to cooking, pulling bacon out and setting the pieces on paper towels so they weren't so covered in grease.

"I thought I could do something nice…I'm going to try and look up some temporary work, I mean…I won't be able to work long…" Elsa nodded, pulling out plates for their breakfast.

"If you want to, that's fine. If I hear of anything I'll definitely let you know." Anna nodded, smiling softly as she served up the eggs, bacon, and toast. Elsa moved towards the fridge, pausing and smiling as she just skipped the juice and chose the chocolate milk. She poured two glasses, chuckling as in her peripheral vision her sister grinned like a fool. She picked up both glasses and led the way to the sitting room, setting everything down on the small table, she didn't often host, so never thought to get a bigger table. She took Anna's plates and set them down, making sure Anna was able to sit.

Anna began to eat quietly, not noticing her sister watching her, too focused on eating a meal, having been on the road for a few days to get there. She'd left a note for her Aunt and Uncle and then answered their frantic calls. They knew they couldn't have stopped her or gone to get her if they'd tried. They simply offered a bit of financial assisstance and reluctant support. She loved them very much, but knew she wouldn't be able to live with them and their views about her situation. "A woman needs to be married first!" "How could you do this?" "What do you mean you're not going to try and get married?" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT TO A MAN!?" though that last one was more a shock, than outright disapproval, though they weren't particularly ecstatic about it.

She missed them, despite the passive aggressive views, and hoped one day they could all be a family again, or at least civil and understanding. Anna's gaze looked up to see Elsa looking her up and down, studying her almost. The blonde hadn't realized she'd been caught, the red-head blushing slightly, wiping the bacon grease from the corner of her mouth with her tongue.

Elsa was calculating her finances quietly, taking in her sister's clothes, the way she acted as if she hadn't eaten in a while. She could tell there was more to the situation than Anna had let on, but she wouldn't push. She also hadn't been lying when she said she lived comfortably. She hardly went out, and made a point to go to school on scholarships and working through out her years at university. She had no debts, avoided credit cards, and over-all lived sensibly. She checked the time, then turned back to Anna who was now watching her back. She smiled slightly.

"So…those bags, is that all you have?" Anna nodded slowly, taking another bite of eggs.

"Yes, just a few sets of clothes, some pre-natal vitamins…" Elsa nodded.

"So you've been taking care of yourself and…um, yourself?" Anna smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I've tried to, last two months though I've not been able to make appointments…" Elsa frowned.

"Okay, we'll take care of that. Clothes, appointments, we can-" Anna shook her head.

"N-no! That's too much! I can't ask all that of you, Elsa, I mean…We haven't even really spoken in years, it wouldn't be right to even borrow that money, and who knows when I could pay you back? I don't even know how this is going to work and I-" Elsa was up and placing a finger over Anna's flapping lips, silencing the red-head who blushed slightly at Elsa's closeness.

The blonde waited a moment before removing her finger and smiled slightly at Anna. "Look, I meant it last night when I said I'd support you…we'll play it by ear. And it's my money, I'm happy to spend it on you and my niece or nephew…what kind of sister would I be if I didn't help?" She pulled back, grabbing her chair and moving it closer to Anna so she could sit. "And…as for not speaking for years, I apologize…but maybe we can change that now…I have missed you, even if I never really realized it, I have been missing you, and I'm sorry for not being around more. That was very…well, it was pretty shitty of me." She smiled at Anna's giggle to her curse. "But, until we figure out long term, for now, you need some more clothes, maternity clothes, and we'll make you a doctor's appointment as soon as possible. Now, I'm free the next few days, so we can do all of that now." Elsa looked at Anna, smiling when she finally nodded in agreement. The blonde nodded, tugging her plate close, happily finishing breakfast with Anna across from her. 


	3. Summertime Sadness

_It was raining, but the tent was large, covering the congregants and the two six foot holes everyone faced. Everyone wore black, eyes down-cast, a baby cried somewhere in the crowd. It wasn’t a massive gathering, but large enough, family, some distant, some closer. The head of the group were five chairs, three young girls, and two adults._

_The preacher finished his reading, then the veterans from the local base came forward, folded their flag, and walked towards the eldest girl, the 13 year old taking the red, white, and blue fabric, muttering a small thank you. She wasn’t looking at him, or even at the graves of her parents. The blonde teenager just sat, numb since the day they’d been told what had happened. She couldn’t believe it, she still didn’t. She kept thinking any second she’d wake from this terrible nightmare, see her parents across from her at the breakfast table, Anna would be playing with her eggs, and her father would scold her but then laugh and play with her._

_Anna was leaning closer and closer to her, the eight year old girl barely understanding what was happening. She had listened to their Aunt and Uncle argue about even allowing Anna to come, or if they had, briefly, and then they’d leave and wait in the car. But it was decided she and Rapunzel would join the adults and Elsa at the funeral. The teenager managed to tear her gaze away from nothing, glancing down at her baby sister. Anna’s eyes were red from unshed tears, arms wrapping tightly around her own. Elsa looked up as she listened to the sound of movement and murmuring. In a few seconds there was a line starting at her uncle, shaking hands, the people avoiding the frightened and upset eight year old._

_Elsa mumbled the same meaningless thank you to each person who came to pay their respects. She could feel Anna begin to tremble beside her. In a moment she would begin to sob and cry and the only one to calm her would be Elsa. Elsa was the only one left. She wasn’t a fool, she knew her aunt and uncle were willed to take care of them, but as far as their family, Elsa was all Anna would have left._

_Like clockwork Anna began to cry in earnest, trembling, the mourners moving away and forming a half circle, the line has stopped moving. Elsa, still numb, but responsive, gently removed her arm, leaning down slightly._

_“Anna…shh…”_

_“N-n-noooo!!”_

_“Anna…you’re being loud…”_

_“I WANT MOMMY!!”_

_Elsa began to tremble then as well, she pushed away her Aunt’s arm, standing and dropping to one knee in front of her sister._

_“M-momm--mom, isn’t here…Anna…Please…”_

_“DADDY!!” Elsa winced, shaking her head slowly before gathering her sister into her arms, lifting her with some trouble, she ran them to the car, leaving the people confused, concerned. She could hear their Uncle calling after her, but she just kept moving. Her lungs burned, her calves going numb as she kept moving until she just couldn’t anymore._

_She sat beneath a large tree, the area beneath it damp, but not soaked thanks to the thick foliage above them. Elsa rocked back and forth slowly, Anna still crying in her arms, feeling small fingers digging into her shoulders. She, herself, was not crying yet, but she could feel it, feel her eyes burn, throat tightening, face warming. But she wouldn’t, not now. She would be there for Anna, be strong for Anna, do everything for Anna to be happy. She began to murmur soft words of comfort, trying to be soothing._

_It seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, Anna was still against her, quiet. She’d fallen asleep, exhausted emotionally. Elsa felt like she’d be doing the same as well soon enough. She could hear cars traveling down muddy paths out of the cemetery, the sound of the dirt filled go-carts filling in her parents’ graves. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to look up at the kind face of her aunt. She shook her head when she offered to take Anna, instead continued to carry her, hold her, as they made their way back to the car._

_She was cold, having gotten wet from the rain, but now she had her aunt holding an umbrella above them. She sat in the car, finally releasing Anna, buckling her in the back seat, sliding in beside her. Rapunzle sat on the far end on Anna’s other side. The car ride was quiet, though she heard her aunt and uncle mention visitors to the house, people paying respects. She blocked this out, she would enter her room and never leave it again. She and her sister were sharing a room for now until they could move around Rapunzel’s to accommodate the new kids._

_Elsa carried Anna into the house, managing to wake her up enough so she could get into her PJ’s on her own, then was tucked in before Elsa herself did the same. She slid into the bed quietly, clutching her pillow against her chest, curling in on herself tightly. She pressed her face into the pillow and finally let go._

“What do you think about this?” Anna smiled up at her sister, holding up a t-shirt with an obnoxiously large ‘baby on board’ symbol over the stomach. She blinked, realizing Elsa wasn’t focusing, staring into space. “Elsa? Elsa!” She couldn’t help but laugh as Elsa snapped back into focus, looking confused a moment before noticing the shirt. She laughed again at the look of near disgust at the shirt.

“Oh god, Anna…no, anything but that, please.” Anna grinned and nodded, setting the shirt back on the sale rack.

“Don’t worry, I was just kidding. How about this?” She held up another shirt, one that had another design on it, but this one was less obnoxious, and more clever. It wasn’t what Elsa would wear, but she was buying for Anna, so nodded in agreement. They were making their way through a maternity clothes store, Anna managing to find the one hole-in-the wall store that sold ‘alternative’ clothing for expectant mothers.

 _‘But of course she would.’_ Elsa thought as she flipped through a few crude onesies, quirking her brow at ‘Too Cute to Play With Your Ugly Ass Kid’.

“Wonderful parenting…” She set the onesie down, glad that Anna was at least avoiding most of the shirts with statements on them. They’d yet to go to the doctor yet, though they made the appointment for after lunch, and they still had time to shop around until then. Between breakfast and arriving at the store they were chatting about the pregnancy. How far along she was-6 months-, was she at least keeping up with her vitamins-she was-, was she at least keeping communication up with her doctor despite missing several appointments-she was.

Elsa started thinking back, again, wondering why she suddenly went back to that day in their lives. Out of all their past shared experiences, why had she remembered that dark, grey day. She shook her head again, excusing herself and moving towards a set of chairs against the wall. She smiled every time Anna looked at her, eyes always going down to her swollen belly when her sister would look away again.

 _‘I won’t fail her this time…I won’t screw this up. No more running away.’_


End file.
